Thrown into Dreamland
by GreenSwitch
Summary: I got this idea by throwing Spy Rise at the box that my Kirby amiibo came in. One-shot. Don't blame me if it's weird that I got this from throwing something at a box.


**(Ello! GreenSwitch here! Yes, I changed my name again. Hopefully I won't do it again, but don't bet on it. Anyways, this is the one-shot that's going with the picture I'm entering into an event in a group on dA I'm in.)**

The metal spider went into the room, looking around. Quickly, he noticed a spirit standing next to an odd looking engine. The spirit noticed him. "Thank you for coming at such a short notice."

"It's nothing," he replied. "Why did you want to see me, Master Eon?"

"Mags went to go check on the Core of Light and the other Skylanders that could fix this aren't at the Academy," Master Eon answered.

"I'll see what I can do," the spider nodded. The spirit disappeared and he went over to the odd looking engine. He then muttered, "Well, it isn't a Rift Engine or something that would go into the ships that Flynn uses…" He touched one of the pipes on the engine, but then a flash of light.

-()-

Suddenly, he crashed onto the ground, hissing. Carefully, he pushed himself up, his four metal legs deciding to stick into the ground, himself feeling soft dirt and grass. _Well, this isn't the Academy…_ he thought. He then noticed a pink ball like creature. He bent down to face the creature.

"Um… hello, pink, spikeless Wrecking Ball…" he said. "You look like Wrecking Ball, at least…"

"POYO!" the creature happily chirped, jumping up and down.

He blinked, bringing his goggles down. Confused, the creature stopping. Using the goggles, he scanned the creature, but got nothing.

"Well, I haven't seen you before," he decided to finally say, putting up his goggles. The creature's head tilted.

A voice then said, "There you are!" The creature turned back and smiled. What seemed like a small girl with a light yellow skin tone, same colored hair, a shell-ish design outfit, and reddish shoes came up to the creature. "Kirby, don't run off again!"

"Poyo," the creature said, pointing at him.

"Huh?" the girl chirped before noticing him. "Oh! Hello there! I didn't see you."

"It's fine, miss," he replied. "Anyways, I'm Spy Rise, apart of the SWAP Force."

"Uh…" the girl muttered before replying, "I'm Tiff and this Kirby." The creature happily smiled.

"Spy Rise!" Kirby repeated. This caused the SWAP Force member to flinch. "Spy Rise!"

"Anyways, what's SWAP Force?" Tiff asked as Kirby jumped onto a nearby stump.

Spy Rise answered, "It's a group of Skylanders in which the bottom halves of ourselves can swap with other members. It can feel somewhat forced at times, but Portal Masters don't really seem to care."

"You must be from another world then," Tiff said before Kirby jumped onto Spy Rise's head. Somewhat confused, he looked up at the happy puffball as Tiff out onto the stump. She then cheerfully said, "Looks like Kirby's having fun."

"Um… yea…" Spy Rise blinked. "Looks like I'm stuck here until I can get back to Skylands…" He then heard something, looking at where the noise came from. Tiff looked that way to, Kirby blinking.

A tank-like vehicle then came up to them, a fat penguin in a red robe and purple snail with a dark green shell in it. The fat penguin looked at him. "Who are you and what are you doing in _my_ kingdom?"

"Your kingdom? Could of mistaken you for one of Kaos's teammates he tends to turn on," Spy Rise answered. Kirby laughed, but Tiff just blinked.

"Who's Chaos? Some sort of water monster?" the snail asked.

"And you would care because…?" Spy Rise pressed.

"Oh that's it!" the penguin hissed, pulling out a hammer from nowhere. "You're going to get clobbered!" He simply walked out of the way, the hammer hitting the ground. Kirby started happily chirping again as he kept dodging blow after blow.

"You're worse than Kaos!" Spy Rise smiled. Tiff then started to smile to, the snail looking on with confusion.

"King Dedede! Why don't you use your speed to try to stop with from dodging?!" the snail exclaimed.

"I'm not listenin' to you, Escargoon!" the fat penguin hissed before going after him again.

"I bet that snail friend of yours is faster than you, anyways!" the SWAP Force member smirked, continuing to move. He then pointed the hand with the odd hookshot at Dedede, shooting out one of the hookshots. It hit Dedede's head, knocking out the fat penguin.

"Hey!" Escargoon chirped, getting him to look at the snail. "You can't just do that, he's the king!"

"A worse king than the Darkness or Kaos would be," Spy Rise commented. He went back to the stump, weird orange creatures coming out of nowhere to pick up the fat penguin. They carried him away, the tank driving away.

"Didn't know you could do that, Spy Rise," Tiff said.

"I guess we'll both being learning, huh?" he whispered, Kirby jumped back down next to Tiff. The pink puffball smiled widely at him.

"POYO!" Kirby happily chirped. Chuckling a bit, he smiled back.

**(Yes, I did throw Spy Rise at a box to get the idea for this.)**


End file.
